Evening Sky
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada seorang perampok tampan? Ya, sepertinya itu aku. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari orang itu, hanya jalan hidupnya saja yang perlu diluruskan. Untuk Event Black and White Remembrance II : Sky and Earth


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Evening Sky belongs to Ailee

SPECIAL FOR SASORI'S BIRTHDAY (November 8th)

Summary : Untuk Event Black and White Remembrance II : Sky and Earth

Pairing : SasoxSaku slight SasuxSaku

Warning : inspired by Ailee's song

DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, DO NOT READ MORE

*Evening Sky *

By : Ayume Natsuki

…-o0o-…

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sampai jumpa besok ya, big forehead!" teriak gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa ne, Ino pig!" balas gadis berambut pink dengan wajah tak kalah ceria dari temannya tadi. Sedetik kemudian temannya itu sudah menghilang dari balik gerbang kampus, dan seperti biasa dia pasti diantarkan pulang oleh kekasihnya.

Gadis pink itu pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dari kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu. Jas putih yang ia lipat rapi dan sengaja ia selempangkan di lengan kirinya menandakan bahwa gadis itu seorang mahasiswi kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha. Parasnya yang cantik terlihat sedikit lelah karena ia harus pulang sore ditambah lagi hari ini ia harus pulang dengan naik bus.

"Pasti senang kalau aku jadi Ino. Ada yang mengantarku berangkat ke kampus dan ada yang menjemputku saat pulang." gerutu gadis yang kini tengah berjalan untuk menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

1 jam sudah gadis dengan rambut yang sedikit mencolok itu menunggu di halte, dan sang mentari pun sudah tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi entah kenapa bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Karena takut kemalaman, mahasiswi kedokteran itu memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah temannya yang lain. 'Mungkin aku bisa menginap di rumah Hinata untuk malam ini', begitu pikirnya.

Hari mulai gelap, jam pun telah menunjuk angka 6 pada jarum pendek dan angka 3 pada jarum panjang. Gadis itu mulai kebingungan, jangan-jangan ia salah jalan. Pasalnya ia baru sekali mengunjungi rumah temannya itu, salahkan matanya yang tak terlalu jeli untuk mengingat jalan yang seharusnya ia tempuh.

Gadis pink itu semakin terlihat bingung saat menyadari bahwa di depannya hanya ada jalan buntu. Pikiran buruk pun singgah di otaknya, apalagi kondisi jalan sedang sepi.

Napas berat terdengar dari mulutnya, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir positif. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu memutar badannya untuk kembali ke jalan utama. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan pisau di depan matanya.

"Hai, nona cantik. Serahkan semua barang berhargamu jika kau ingin selamat."

Deg!

Jantung gadis itu berhenti berdetak selama sedetik dan setelahnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Ia sadar bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam. Ia benar-benar takut dan ingin berteriak, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum.

Ia mencoba untuk menatap perampok di hadapannya itu, namun sayang wajah perampok itu tidak terlihat jelas sebab penerangan di jalan ini memang sangat minim ditambah lagi dengan hari yang mulai menjelang malam.

"Hei nona, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawamu, eh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan hand phoneku ini padamu. Aku tidak punya barang berharga lain."

"Memberi katamu? Jangan main-main nona." si perampok mulai naik pitam karena tingkah aneh gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku memberikan hand phone ini padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah merampok dariku. Lagi pula, hand phone ini sudah tidak aku gunakan lagi." mahasiswi itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Terserah apa katamu." tanpa pikir panjang, perampok itu segera menyahut hand phone dari genggaman si calon dokter dan segera berlari menjauhi target rampoknya. Namun, suara berat dari arah depan menginterupsi pelarian perampok tersebut.

"Aku rasa kau telah merampok di daerahku, Sasori!" perampok lain dengan wajah pucat dan rambut hitam panjang muncul dari balik kegelapan. Ia tak sendiri, ada dua orang di belakangnya yang sudah siap menyerang dengan kayu besar di tangannya.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar muncul di saat yang tepat, Orochimaru."

Tanpa aba-aba, dua orang yang membawa kayu besar segera menyerang perampok yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

'Sial kau Orochimaru, beraninya hanya main keroyok.' inner Sasori. Saat ini ia berusaha untuk menghindari hantaman kayu dari lawannya.

DHUAK!

"Ugh!" rintihnya saat salah satu dari kayu besar itu berhasil menghantam pipi kanannya hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, dan….

DHUAKK!

Sasori jatuh tersungkur ketika sekali lagi hantaman keras mengenai tengkuknya. Keseimbangan Sasori sedikit terganggu. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya dan tangan kirinya memegangi tengkuk yang baru saja dihantam keras oleh kayu besar. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, ia mendongak untuk melihat lawannya yang tertawa keras, tawa yang meremehkan.

"AHAHAHA! Bagaimana Sasori, apa itu masih belum cukup untuk memberimu pelajaran?"

"DIAM KAU!" Sasori mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya kemudian ia berlari untuk menyerang ketiganya sekaligus.

BUG!

DHUUAK!

BUG! BUG!

DHAAK!

Sasori berhasil merampas kayu dari salah satu lawannya, dan dengan beringas ia kembali menghantam lawannya satu per satu.

DHUUAK!

BUG! BUG! BUG!

DHUUAAK!

DUUUAAK!

Sekali lagi.

DHUUAAAKK!

Hosh! Hosh!

Napas Sasori tak beraturan. Ia tersenyum licik saat melihat semua lawannya terkapar di aspal jalan, sama seperti dirinya tadi.

"Lain kali bawa semua anak buahmu untuk melawanku."

Sasori membuang kayu yang sudah berlumuran darah segar ke sembarang arah. Sejenak ia mengatur napasnya kembali kemudian ia berjalan mendekati target rampoknya yang ternyata masih membeku di tempat tadi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum mereka sadar dan kembali menyerangku."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasori menggandeng pergelangan tangan mahasiswi yang masih shock atas kejadian tadi dan segera berlari menjauh. Gadis itu hanya menuruti perintah Sasori. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau perampok yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya untuk melarikan diri ini masih bisa selamat dari keroyokan tiga orang tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya lirih dan hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu sedikit kesusahan menyepadani langkah lebar Sasori. Ia merasa lelah karena sudah berlari sekitar satu kilo meter dari TKP. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada laki-laki di depannya yang terus berlari tanpa memikirkan kondisinya saat ini.

"A-aku lelah. Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?"

Sasori membalikkan badan untuk menatap gadis yang kini tengah membungkuk kelelahan sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Payah, baru satu kilo meter saja kau sudah kelelahan." Sasori berkacak pinggang. Memang ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan ia yang harus berlari puluhan kilo meter untuk menghindari amukan massa.

"Bodoh! Satu kilo meter itu sudah ja~" gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat lampu di pinggiran jalan kota ini sukses menerangi wajah perampok tadi dan kini wajahnya jelas terlihat di depan mata gadis itu.

Hening. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengedipkan mata. Mulutnya terbuka dan ia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh lagi." gerutu Sasori. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang sangat susah untuk diartikan seperti ini.

Gadis yang ia ajak bicara sepertinya tidak mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Gadis aneh itu lagi-lagi menatap Sasori jauh lebih intens. Mulai dari ujung kepala dan ujung kakinya tak luput dari penglihatan gadis sasaran rampoknya tadi.

"H-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasori mulai gugup, ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis pink. Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Jidat lebar, sadar!" Sasori menepuk pundak gadis itu. Tatapannya yang tadi terlihat kosong sekarang berganti menjadi tatapan tidak suka atas perkataan Sasori barusan.

"Eh? Siapa yang kau panggil jidat lebar, dasar perampok tampan."

Oops! Gadis itu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Baka! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Hee, jadi itu yang kau lamunkan tadi? Dasar jidat lebar aneh."

Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk menahan malu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

Mahasiswi kedokteran itu kembali menatap lurus saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menjauh darinya. Dan benar saja, perampok tampan tadi tengah melangkah menjauh dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"T-tunggu!"

Sasori berhenti melangkah pertanda bahwa ia mendengar teriakan gadis di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori membalikkan badannya, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengajakku pergi saat kau berhasil mengalahkan lawanmu tadi? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri saja di sana?"

"Meskipun aku perampok, aku masih tahu rasa terima kasih."

"Rasa terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula pemberianmu tadi tertinggal di sana. Dan asal kau tahu, Orochimaru itu tipe perampok yang tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh sasarannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum (lagi).

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengobati lukamu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Aku tidak berniat menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

Ucapan Sasori seperti lampu hijau bagi mahasiswi cantik itu. Bagaikan terhipnotis, ia segera mengikuti kemana Sasori melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mahasiswi kedokteran semester tiga itu masih setia mengikuti Sasori. Dari belakang ia hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap laki-laki yang tetap melangkah di depannya. Sepertinya Sasori menuju sebuah perkampungan yang sepi.

Sasori masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang berpenerangan redup. Sudah banyak rumah yang pintunya tertutup, menandakan hari sudah semakin larut sehingga penghuni rumah sudah banyak yang tidur. Begitu pikir gadis yang ada di balik punggung Sasori.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana, cantik?" seseorang dengan rambut silver bertampang mesum yang memegang pundak mahasiswi kedokteran itu berkata sambil memegang botol alkohol di tangannya.

Sasori yang mendengar ada yang tidak beres di belakangnya langsung berbalik dan memberi death glare gratis pada orang tadi. Pandangan Sasori seolah mengatakan 'jangan sentuh dia, karena dia datang bersamaku.'

Orang mabuk itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak gadis bersurai pink lembut yang masih agak ketakutan.

Grep!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori menggandeng tangan mahasiswi itu lagi dan segera pergi.

Setelah beberapa meter, Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil dan ia segera mengambil kunci dari sakunya lalu membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

Sasori langsung masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti dengan gadis pink yang ia panggil jidat lebar tadi. Setelah Sasori menyalakan lampu, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berseru.

"Rumah ini terlalu rapi untuk seukuran perampok sepertimu."

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang apa maumu mengikutiku sampai ke rumahku?"

"E-eto… Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu. Tapi karena ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang ke rumah, boleh tidak kalau aku menginap di sini?"

"Menginap katamu? Dasar jidat lebar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau selesai mengobatiku. Kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu kalau kau sampai tidak pulang begini?"

"Tenang saja, sebelum aku memberikan hand phoneku padamu, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada orang tuaku kalau aku akan menginap di rumah temanku malam ini. Lagi pula orang tuaku masih ada di luar kota, jadi mereka tidak mungkin pulang hanya untuk mencariku."

Sasori mendengus mendengar penjelasan dari gadis yang tengah duduk di atas karpet bersebelahan dengan dirinya."Terserah kau saja, jidat lebar." Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya sekedar untuk merilekskan badan.

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Haruno Sakura tuan perampok, bukan jidat lebar. Salam kenal." gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn." jawab Sasori singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Apanya yang 'hn' perampok aneh?"

"Bukannya kau tadi memanggilku perampok tampan, eh?"

Blush! Wajah Sakura langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia jadi salah tingkah atas perkataan Sasori barusan.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menetralisir kesalahtingkahannya dan segera mengambil kapas dan beberapa obat luka dari dalam tasnya. Tidak kaget kalau seorang calon dokter selalu membawa perbekalan obat seperti itu.

Sasori hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membersihkan darah yang sudah kering di sudut bibirnya dengan kapas yang telah ditetesi dengan cairan anti kuman.

"S-sakit." Sasori meringis menahan sakit saat Sakura mengobati luka memar di pipi kanannya.

Diam-diam Sakura mengagumi wajah tampan si perampok berambut merah bata di depannya ini. 'Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan perampok ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Haruno….

"Sakura! Sakura! Cepat turun! Ada yang ingin tou-san dan kaa-san bicarakan denganmu." suara berat khas ayah Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan menonton drama korea di kamar Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura segera menekan tombol pause pada laptopnya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Dengan tidak ikhlas Sakura menuruni anak tangga lalu menuju ruang keluarga di mana ayah dan ibunya berada.

Sakura membuka pintu geser ruangan itu dan terlihat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan ke luar kota lagi.

Sakura duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dengan berwajah masam, sebab kegiatan sore di hari minggunya telah terganggu.

"Apa yang ingin tou-san dan kaa-san bicarakan padaku?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Pertunanganmu dengan anak dari salah satu mitra kerja tou-san akan dipercepat bulan ini juga." jawab ayah Sakura tak kalah to the pointnya.

"A-apa?! Aku kan sudah menolak pertunangan itu, tou-san. Kenapa…"

"Saku-chan sayang, ini semua demi kebaikan kita bersama."

"Tapi kaa-san, tidak bisa seperti ini juga. Yang jelas aku menolak pertunangan itu."

"Lalu apa alasanmu menolak pertunangan yang telah tou-san rencanakan?"

"E-eto… A-aku sudah punya pacar, tou-san." jawab Sakura bohong.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan pacarmu itu pada tou-san dan kaa-san setelah kau pulang kuliah besok."

Sakura hanya mematung mendengar perkataan ayahnya tadi. Bodoh. Kenapa dia harus membuat alasan seperti itu. Sepertinya orang tua Sakura paham benar akan sifatnya. Dia tipe orang yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing dalam masalah percintaan. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengejar nilai yang sempurna di kampusnya sehingga ia menjadi tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Padahal kalau dilihat kenyataannya, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura adalah anak orang kaya yang sudah bisa menempuh semester tiga di jurusan kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha. Bisa dibilang Sakura memiliki otak yang cerdas, sebab ia sudah bisa berada di bangku kuliah semester tiga di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

"Baka! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi memilih alasan seperti itu?" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih berada di ruang keluarga sedangkan ayah dan ibunya telah berangkat ke luar kota.

Ia berpikir keras mencoba menemukan solusi atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Mungkin Sasori mau membantuku. Ya, dia pasti mau." dengan keyakinan yang kuat dan tekad yang pasti, Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah dan segera menuju ke tempat Sasori dengan mobil mini cooper kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tiba di depan gang sempit tempat Sasori tinggal. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gang itu dan segera melesat ke rumah Sasori. Bahkan ia seolah tidak mendengar dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar yang mencoba mengganggunya, sebab di situ memang tempatnya para perampok berkumpul. Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah pasti ke sebuah rumah kecil, tempat di mana Sasori tinggal.

Setibanya di depan rumah yang ia tuju, Sakura langsung membuka pintu rumah itu dan nampak Sasori yang sedang meregangkan ototnya setelah bangun tidur.

Sasori yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang ke dalam rumahnya segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari lagi, jidat?"

Sakura sedikit kesusahan mengatur napas sebab ia sedikit berlari untuk menuju tempat ini. Ia menatap tajam mata hazel Sasori. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya datang ke rumah perampok itu lagi.

"Aku mau kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, Sasori."

.

.

.

to be continue

**Gomen reader-sama, ceritanya kependekan ya? Padahal saya sudah berusaha untuk memperpanjang cerita abal bin gaje ini. Mungkin masih banyak typo dimana-mana dan saya harap kemakluman dari para reader-sama.**

**Yah, harapan saya semoga fanfic ini tidak terlalu hambar dan masih terasa feelnya. Tapi yang terpenting, fanfic ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk ulang tahun Sasori (entah yang keberapa) #dilemparkugutsu**

**Tanjoubi no omedetou, Sasori-kun! ^_^**

**Akhir kata, read and review please~~~**


End file.
